Surge's bloody war story
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: In this story, Surge takes Paulver, a pokemon trainer that has just defeated him and won the thunder badge, out to lunch, on a cloudy day that brings back memories, as an extra reward for defeating him. While eating and talking, Paulver says a few surprising comments that shock Surge. As a result, Surge tells Paulver the story about the war he fought a few years back.


It's a dark, cloudy, and non rainy day in Vermillion City. The gym leader, Surge, has been defeated by a 14 year old bad boy named Paulver Throad Slitter. Surge gives him the thuder badge and offers to take him to lunch, as an added bonus for defeating him. It's 2:00pm and both Surge and Paulver go into the most popular diner in Vermillion City. They order their food and decide to eat outside, since it's a beautiful dark and cloudy day. They talk about their futures and where they want to be at in the future while eating.

PAULVER: I love your brutal way of battling.

PAULVER: It's so attractive.

PAULVER: I also find it beautifully violent.

SURGE: Ha ha ha ha ha!

SURGE: I'm glad you think so highly and strangely of my battling tactics.

SURGE: I find the way you and your pokemon battle beautifully violent as well.

PAULVER: Why thank you.

PAULVER: We live for the thrill of battle.

PAULVER: Me and my pokemon do try to get in touch as best we can with our wrathful side during battles.

SURGE: That's very good to know.

SURGE: So tell me Paulver, what are your plans for the future?

PAULVER: I plan on winning 5 more badges so i can enter into the Kanto league.

SURGE: Most of the pokemon trainers and their pokemon that challenge me don't have the same killer instincts as you and your pokemon.

SURGE: Your killer instincts will see you through.

SURGE: I'm sure you'll brutally crush the competition.

PAULVER: Thank you.

SURGE: So what do you plan on doing after if and when you win the Kanto league?

PAULVER: I plan on joining the military, so i can shoot some bad guys.

PAULVER: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Paulver grabs a bit chunk of fries in his hand and eats them. Then he takes a big gulp of soda. Surge just sat there with a blank shocked look on his face for a few seconds after what Paulver said.

SURGE: Why would you want to join the military only for that reason?

PAULVER: Because by killing bad guys, i'll be doing good deeds.

SURGE: That makes sense.

SURGE: However, joining the military isn't all it's cracked up to be.

SURGE: Military life isn't easy.

SURGE: Believe me when i say i speak from experience!

SURGE: I know.

PAULVER: What do you mean?

SURGE: I was once an American soldier that fought in 1 war where electric type pokemon saved my life.

Surge grabs a big chuck of fires in his hand and eats them. Then he swallows a big gulp of soda. Paulver just sat there with a blank shocked look on his face for a few seconds after hearing what Surge just said.

PAULVER: WOW!

PAULVER: I can't believe i'm talking to a retired American war vet.

PAULVER: This has been an amazing day for me.

PAULVER: My life just keeps getting more interesting.

Paulver takes a big bite out of his super deluxe cheesy burger and takes a 2nd big gulp of soda.

SURGE: You wouldn't believe some of the stories i've heard and experienced.

PAULVER: Of course i would and by all means, please tell me some of your war stories!

SURGE: Okay, but don't blame me if my stories give you nightmares!

PAULVER: I may have some good in me, but i'm still a bad boy.

SURGE: You're one tough dude, Paulver.

PAULVER: Tell me something i don't know, Surge!

SURGE: As a member of the army, i was a strict CO and was rather cautious.

SURGE: I was a pilot as well and used electric type pokemon to power up my planes, a practice that in at least 1 occasion, saved my life.

Surge takes a big bite out of his super deluxe cheesy burger and takes a 2nd big gulp of soda.

PAULVER: That sounds so freaking awesome.

SURGE: I also saved the life of one of the trainers at my gym who was in the army the same time as me.

SURGE: This person's name was Kaven and he and i were war buddies.

SURGE: I thought back on those peaceful days we took for granted.

When our genocide wasn't thinkable, when killing a pokemon was unthinkable, when a simple ember spark wouldn't end in someone getting burned, and when i didn't have to worry about whether or not me and my comrades were lucky enough to live to see morning.

SURGE: You see that's what me and Kaven were back then in that war of people and pokemon.

SURGE: In that war of people and pokemon, we were all comrades.

Surge starts to reminisce about the past.

[Surge's flashback of the war he was in begins]

The war zones were having constant sand storm. Explosions, canons firing, guns shooting, the wind blowing, and the screams of agony, horror, and misery from people and pokemon, were the only 5 noise that could be heard. An image of a machoke's cadaver is seen in a sand pit. The visual appearence of the war zones are fit for moruning.

Surge lies back in a trench, smoking a cigareet when he sees someone smoking to and looking at a picture at the same time. In that direction, he sees Kaven. He approaches Kaven and sits down.

SURGE: So who's that girl?

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) Alos!

SURGE: That's a very nice and mysterious name.

SURGE: Would you mind if i gave this girl i know the name "Alos" as nickname to her, when i go home, after all this ends?

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) It doesn't really matter anymore.

SURGE: What's wrong soldier?

SURGE: You look, talk, and sound like you're down in the dumps.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) The same woman in this picture is the same woman that made me whole and that i lost recently in this war.

SURGE: That's rough soldier.

SURGE: My name is Surge by the way.

KAVEN: I'm Kaven.

SURGE: So what's your story, Kaven?

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) I joined the army so that i could help people, but this isn't helping at all.

SURGE: You heard what the general said.

SURGE: The war will end in a year, maybe 2.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) Oh sure, the fighting maybe almost over, but what we've done in this place will haunt us for the rest of our lives.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) I trusted the military.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) I believed in the military.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) I just don't understand these military leaders.

SURGE: What do you mean?

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) Don't they realize that there aren't any good guys when it comes to this kind of conflict?

SURGE: I still don't understand what you mean.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) What i mean is that when war breaks out, both sides are evil.

SURGE: I guess i agree and disagree with what you're saying.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) Let's not forget about the golden rule of war.

SURGE: What's that?

KAVEN: There are no winners in war.

KAVEN: There are only losers.

SURGE: You might be on to something there, Kaven.

KAVEN: You're the first war buddy i've made since enlisting in the army.

SURGE: You're my first war buddy too.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) I just wish more soldiers on both sides would follow in our example when it comes to being kind to there fellow man and pokemon.

SURGE: I know what you mean.

SURGE: Just the other day, i had the displeasure of witnessing a man getting shot and killed.

SURGE: It must have been a sniper since there was no one near him, pointing a gun at him.

SURGE: Not only that, but the 3 men that were walking next to him just stood there and stared at his cadaver for what was like 15 seconds with blank expressions on their face and then kept on walking again.

SURGE: They didn't even try to help their fallen comrade.

KAVEN: You were near them when this happen?

SURGE: I was 30 feet away from them when it happened and they didn't even see me.

KAVEN: Some pokemon are guilty of this too.

KAVEN: The most violent example was a persian inhabiting a celadon with his pack of meowth.

KAVEN: He chucked his whole group at the kanto survivors and even after all of his underlings were slaughtered, he still tried using it's thunder bolt.

KAVEN: He didn't live long enough to pull it off and tell the story.

SURGE: You saw it?

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) Oh yeah.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) I saw it.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) I saw the whole sickening scene.

SURGE: That couldn't have been easy to watch.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) It wasn't.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) I haven't had a good night's sleep since seeing that awful sight.

SURGE: Just the other day, i held off a group of electivire and scyther with my knife.

SURGE: They were trying to attack me.

KAVEN: Bears can be bad news too.

KAVEN: Ursaring can get very angry if you kill many of their group.

SURGE: Those ursaring are a family with anger issues.

KAVEN: No kidding.

SURGE: I've noticed something good about some of the people and pokemon in this war.

KAVEN: I could hear some good news right about now.

KAVEN: Tell me about it!

SURGE: A lot of the pokemon that the trainers helped in the past, wind up joining them or committing a heroic sacrifice to help them in the long run.

KAVEN: That's very good to know.

SURGE: Dampener removal greatly augments a pokemon's abilities.

SURGE: Unfortunately, it is extremely painful and results in power incontinence until they learn to control it.

SURGE: Even then, their attacks are still lethal and extremely destructive.

SURGE: It is especially magnified for pokemon like heatran and magmar whose body temperature rises to such an extent, that being near them is life threatning.

KAVEN: Some bad ass dude named Titan Jockill made it very clear that he'd kill any pokemon that attacks humans.

SURGE: I'm not surprised to hear that.

SURGE: Another killer named Uxie is also a cold and calculated killer.

SURGE: Uxie's code of morals isn't based on any idea of good or evil, but rather what is and isn't logically the best solution.

SURGE: This leads to him making very ruthless decisions for ho oh's side, but he doesn't even see them as ruthless.

SURGE: To him, they're the most logical course of action and therefore the best.

KAVEN: What kind of logic is that?

SURGE: Violent logic.

KAVEN: A head shot is how suicune dispatches a number of people inside a Pokemon Center.

SURGE: Maybe Uxie and Titan got to many boom headshots to the head.

KAVEN: Ha ha ha ha ha!

SURGE: Doctor Kaminko has a habit of naming his military hardware after pokemon.

SURGE: Command lets him keep doing this because he's just that damn good at designing weapons.

KAVEN: Have you heard the rumors of the killer lava pokemon?

SURGE: I think almost everybody has.

KAVEN: They don't know it's name yet and people haven't actually seen it, but people are saying that when he first emerges from his pokeball, he gives off so much radiant heat that small pokemon bursts into flames.

KAVEN: In fact, he produces so much heat that he can melt weaken metal just by walking passed it.

SURGE: How many places in this world are in some sort of conflict anyway?

KAVEN: Pretty much everywhere, but Johto got the short end of the stick so far, as it was the epicenter of the war and the place ho oh's crew bore down on humans the hardest.

KAVEN: It became the big bad's base of operations later on.

SURGE: The pokemon world has become a world at war.

KAVEN: No place is truly safe anymore for either people or pokemon.

SURGE: That is so true, unfortunately.

KAVEN: Another dude named Andre fights with a sledge hammer.

SURGE: Sounds like Andre is one of those big muscular dudes.

KAVEN: No!

KAVEN: He's very tall and very heavy.

SURGE: If that's the case, then he deserves a nick name.

KAVEN: Sometimes a killer is so bad ass that they don't have just a name, they have their own nickname.

KAVEN: A name that is so bad ass that anyone who hears it will crap their pants in fear.

KAVEN: If they occasionally show up, be prepared to hear their nick name spoken repeatedly whenever they rescue someone.

SURGE: On lugia's side, we have mesprit who is the undeniable living incarnation of emotions, that is clearly shown suffering after seeing the atrocities of this war torn world.

SURGE: On ho oh's side, we have Uxie, who sees emotions as a distraction in the way of his experiments.

SURGE: Even the evil people and pokemon are suffering in this war.

SURGE: Entei is a sadist that takes great pleasure out of making games out of his slaughter of humans and of pokemon alike, but he loves his brothers and would gladly give his life for them.

KAVEN: Even evil has principles.

KAVEN: Ho oh is at first horrified at the concept of wiping out the entire species of muk and grimer.

KAVEN: He only goes along with it after hearing Uxie's reasoning, justifying it to himself with the rationale of those pokemon being by products of humanity and therefore an extension of the human race.

KAVEN: Ho oh also despises clones, which puts him at odds with Uxie when the latter decides to start utilizing New Island's cloning technology for the sake of war.

SURGE: All pokemon except for the ones originally owned by trainers and some of the legendary ones are hostile to humans and will go to surprising lengths to kill them.

SURGE: Going by ariados, even the trained pokemon may be hostile.

SURGE: Tentacruel aren't willing to take sides on the war, but if you set foot on their territory, they won't hesitate to kill you.

SURGE: Averted with azelf, who feels the fight isn't his to get involved in, the shaymin, who don't think they can possibly make a difference, and the heatran, since they don't see it as their problem.

SURGE: The remaining pokemon are noted to be "Mostly peaceful, but still dangerous."

SURGE: Also averted by the houndoom outside Goldenrod City.

SURGE: They hold humans in high esteem ever since one of their group was treated completely for free when they got sick.

KAVEN: Uxie aims to use the cloning technology to create an army of clone pokemon.

KAVEN: That way, whenever ho oh's coalition goes to war, whatever losses they incur will mostly be clones as opposed to actual pokemon.

SURGE: While he was always a bit egotistical, big bad's ho oh used to have his heart in the right place.

KAVEN: Regigigas threw regirock at mew 2 not as a blunt projectile, but as a grenade.

SURGE: Kyogre who has so far been commanding the majority of the underwater pokemon to do ho oh's ill bidding and has also discovered what you would call an "ace in the hole" that supposedly could guarantee ho oh's victory.

KAVEN: Uxie is a far more competent war criminal than ho oh, but lacking ho oh's smug snake ego.

KAVEN: He's the one who constantly upgrades and expands ho oh's forces, keeping all of those evil megalomaniacs that ho oh's recruited in line and basically makes all the plans.

KAVEN: Ho oh has recently realized this and is fearing that he might soon be demoted to dragon.

KAVEN: Although, Uxie will just toss him into a ditch and not give it another thought.

SURGE: Uxie is the mad scientist who sees the genocide and everything else as a chance to experiment.

SURGE: He's doing it for science and only joined ho oh because he won't complain about Uxie's lack of morality.

KAVEN: Uxie's sick sole reason for joining up with ho oh is because he wants to use the war and genocide as a chance to experiment.

SURGE: Shadow lugia is pretty ticked off about the abuse he suffered under cipher.

SURGE: The other hostile legendary pokemon have pretty legitimate, in their eyes, reasons to hate humanity.

KAVEN: Ho oh is usurped by Uxie, who sees everyone and everything as an experiment and is far crueler and smarter than any other war criminal because of his lack of emotions.

KAVEN: Not that a lack of emotions is what makes him smarter.

SURGE: Of course.

KAVEN: Mew 2 beats the crap out of registeel using the latter's own torn off arms.

SURGE: SHIT!

SURGE: Mew 2 sounds like a freaking super sadist.

KAVEN: There's no doubt about that.

SURGE: Firearms prove to be very effective on smaller pokemon.

KAVEN: (looking at the picture of Alos with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) A woman named Sabrenay recently sacrificed herself to teleport everyone to safety after a pikachu ignited the volatile gas saturated air, surrounding a city over run by muk and grimer, which became a massive fireball.

SURGE: I'm guessing the reason why you're looking back down on that picture again is because Sabrenay reminds you of Alos.

SURGE: Am i right or wrong?

KAVEN: (looking at the picture of Alos with a look of sentimentality and talking to Surge at the same time) You're right.

SURGE: Some dude named Rico bought time for a rescue party to carry back captured people from a beautifly and dustox attack.

SURGE: He accomplishes his objective, but is killed by a beautifly's deadly silver wind attack.

KAVEN: Gengiga recently and single handedly killed a regions worth of poison pokemon and was probably more powerful than most legendary pokemon.

KAVEN: Heck, other legendary pokemon feared him and it took all four regis, being drowned in lava, on top of him, wanting to die in order too kill him.

SURGE: HOLY SHIT ON A CRACKER.

SURGE: Gengiga is a bigger killer and sadist than mew 2 and for him to kill a whole region's worth of poisonous pokemon, than that means we're talking about one bad ass pokemon with paranormal strength.

SURGE: The immensity of Gengiga's strength is indescribable.

KAVEN: Indeed!

KAVEN: Rayquaza still continues to encourage lugia's brother not to destroy Olivine City under this rationale.

KAVEN: If it's left intact, then more and more humans will see it as a place of refuge and flock to it.

KAVEN: Then, whenever ho oh or one of his allies returns, there will be far more humans to kill.

SURGE: The hostage situation isn't getting any better.

SURGE: The caravan has to confront a gang from Rustboro City who have taken some people as hostages, wanting to exchange them for all their supplies and weaponry.

KAVEN: Andrew mentioned even using the example of the skitty and wailord to point of how weird egg groups are sometimes.

KAVEN: Everyone is shocked from the revelation, but he quickly rectifies that.

KAVEN: It only has happened on in vitro fertilization experiments, because in nature, it would be mostly physically impossible to make them grow artificially.

KAVEN: Later, Jennifer comments how arceus have created this world in such a strange way.

KAVEN: Andrew responds to her telling that a popular theory is that wailord and wailmer were, a long time ago, pokemon who lived on land.

SURGE: Some of the legendary pokemon believe humans will earn their place in the post dampener removal death world.

SURGE: Expanded universe stories confirm this.

SURGE: Ho oh once thought this in the past.

KAVEN: Humans are conquerors.

KAVEN: Whether it is with pokemon or with each other.

SURGE: So true.

KAVEN: Ho oh even admits that the sprite is the only real reason that his plans haven't completely fallen apart.

SURGE: I heard that half way through his fight with the regis, gengiga reveals that he hasn't been using the moves that Uxie taught him.

KAVEN: Well i heard that Kaiza's custom built revolver is called "Thunderbolt".

SURGE: I bet gengiga prefers death, than to remain under Uxie's thumb.

KAVEN: Guns or pokemon are preferred weapons, but improvised weapons are sometimes used in this war.

SURGE: The men guarding the caravan leaving Petalburg wield everything from guns to improvised maces, spears, and a variety of homemade weapons.

KAVEN: Not only that, but in the past, ho oh was the one who was most intrigued by humans.

SURGE: Remember what happened to that blaziken last week?

KAVEN: Yeah!

SURGE: It looked like blaziken will take a long time to recover after breaking both hands and one leg while attacking the golem.

KAVEN: Ho oh revealed to mew 2 during their battle that the dampener removal gave him the subtype of dark and therefore made him immune to mew two's psychic attacks.

KAVEN: Mew 2 promptly uses miracle eye to negate that advantage and then used psychic to tear ho oh's head and limbs apart.

SURGE: Mew 2 is one violent crazy ass pokemon.

KAVEN: I agree.

SURGE: Uxie should be on the top of everyone's "Do not fuck with" list, if you value your life.

SURGE: Even that bastard ho oh fears him.

KAVEN: Spooky!

SURGE: Very spooky.

KAVEN: Attacks like water gun and hydro pump are now capable of dismembering their targets.

SURGE: Uxie uped the ante a billion fold, with his skills which turned ho oh's failing plan and organization into a cold, cruel, lawful evil army of hero killers.

KAVEN: That just goes to show you that Uxie is one big bad bastard.

SURGE: When regigigas punched ho oh, the shockwave produced blew a crater in the ground.

SURGE: The punches of slakings produces small craters to show how strong they are.

KAVEN: Thanks to the dampener removal, many harmless attacks and abilities can be used in lethal and gruesome ways.

KAVEN: Some examples are: 1. Banette can phase through solid matter, including living things, with ease.

KAVEN: Combine that with will o wisp and he can start fires inside his victims.

KAVEN: 2. Gravity originally immobilized its victims and forced flyers to land.

KAVEN: Now it can also be used to crush a target to death or turn rain into dangerous projectiles.

KAVEN: 3. String shot originally bound and immobilized its victims.

KAVEN: It can now be used as razor wire.

KAVEN: 4. Carnevale masquerade as used by roserade and masquerain, consisted of a beautiful dance combined with a shower of petals and a sweet odor.

KAVEN: It was intended to be used as a flashy nondamaging move in pokemon contests.

KAVEN: Using against a horde of bug pokemon resulted in pink mist.

SURGE: You really know your stuff.

KAVEN: Did you know that a pokemon enduring negative feelings obtains the power of darkness, which makes ho oh a part dark type pokemon.

SURGE: I did not.

KAVEN: Lugia exploits the fact that humans have dampeners to give an edge to humanity.

KAVEN: He also notes that ho oh carefully worded his wish to prevent his own will from being undone.

SURGE: Aside from the one affecting the pokemon, lugia uses his own orb of creation to remove the dampeners of humans.

KAVEN: The M1-12 rhydon cargo carriers mount one 105 mm smoothbore cannon, several 30 mm auto cannons and are heavily armored enough to shrug off almost anything short of a hyper beam or legendary pokemon attack.

KAVEN: They weigh 136 tons, stand 14 meters (46 feet) tall, and are armed with 105mm smoothbore cannon on a mount that can rotate 360 degrees, along with a bunch of turrets bearing 30 mm auto cannons.

KAVEN: Oh yeah, they can also carry supplies and troops.

KAVEN: Their top speed is 25 miles per hour.

SURGE: That's some impressive military trivia.

KAVEN: Are you ready for a disturbing military fact that i learned about because i listened to a private conversation that no body knows that i did?

SURGE: Let me hear it!

KAVEN: Word is and i don't know if this is true, but Uxie harvests knowledge human scientists have in their minds before killing them.

SURGE: Holy crap.

SURGE: That is some seriously messed up shit.

KAVEN: This should probably stay our secret.

SURGE: I'll keep this info between us.

KAVEN: Good to know.

SURGE: I heard that kyogre freezed a manaphy in a pyramid of ice recently.

KAVEN: That doesn't surprise me.

SURGE: Did you know that ho oh can take control of mew two's body with an orb of creation?

KAVEN: I didn't know that disturbing fact.

SURGE: Muk only wish to expand their territory and any sort of ecological damage they may cause is completely unintentional on their part.

KAVEN: The I305 LMISCPECSE also known as the I305 Lairon Mobile Infantry Self Contained Pressurized Environmental Combat Survival Exoskeleton provides protection against extreme environments and battle damage in addition to substantially increasing the wearer's strength.

SURGE: Wow!

SURGE: That's a really long abbreviation and name for a combat suit.

SURGE: A lot of trainer pokemon accidentally kill their allies when the dampeners are removed, including my raichu and Titan's sand slash.

SURGE: The Psychics in Saffron killed everyone, including themselves with the exception of Sabrenay.

KAVEN: Giratina used to be the proto ho oh to the point that he did something that caused arceus to create the dampeners in the first place.

KAVEN: He's chilled out a lot since then.

SURGE: Raikou is rather unbalanced.

SURGE: He did have a moment of sympathy towards humans at first, but decided to have blind faith in that annoying bastard ho oh and follow his orders regardless.

KAVEN: Aside from the standard razor wind and air cutter attacks from the pokemon canon, the samurais eventually gain the ability to swing their swords with such force that they can generate a blade of air.

SURGE: Ho oh has been thrown into a mountain and had his limbs and head torn apart and came back none the less.

SURGE: According to Uxie, only a legendary pokemon is able to have this ability.

SURGE: If a normal pokemon had it, they'd fall under born again immortality.

KAVEN: As suicune has killed more and more people, his sanity has notably deteriorated.

KAVEN: A dude named Rico knew he was slowly slipping after his traumatic experience in the pokemon center basemant.

KAVEN: So he decided to pull a heroic sacrifice to avoid becoming a danger to the caravan.

SURGE: Good for him.

KAVEN: Ho oh is a great and powerful being of darkness, who's arrogance makes him rebel against God's desires in favor of his own vision and he makes other legendary pokemon join him by preying on their hidden desires and his fall to evil causes him to lose sight of what he originally fought for, turning him into an angry, spiteful, and petty, creature of darkness.

SURGE: Uxie is a mad scientist that proceeds to manipulate events from behind the scenes to his benefit.

SURGE: He is a creature that looks like a creature of good and light, disguising his evil intent, he foolishly believes that he can make the universe superior to God's attempt and he plans on making clones of his creations to act as his army.

KAVEN: The houndoom pack agreed with entei to attack humans in ho oh's favor.

KAVEN: They're not inclined at all on doing so, though they just agreed to get rid of his overwhelming presence.

SURGE: I heard that a samurai recently stabed himself with his own sword, killing the golbat that left him near death.

SURGE: In other words, he commited seppuku.

KAVEN: What's seppuku?

SURGE: Seppuku is a centuries old japanese rite of suicide.

KAVEN: That's a really bad tradition.

SURGE: I agree.

KAVEN: Each battle is more destructive than the last in this war and frequently has more casualties.

SURGE: It's implied that Kaiza went crazy when he had to kill the Safari Zone's pokemon to ensure his own safety.

KAVEN: Uxie, sees emotions as useless and in the way of his progress.

KAVEN: He thanks ho oh for the dampener removal during their first meeting, as the event all, but took away his ability to feel emotion.

KAVEN: He sees everyone and everything as a huge equation and is perfectly willing to subtract something from the equation, if he decides that it's going to be an impediment, not to mention that he refers to the others in ho oh's team as "lab members".

KAVEN: His lack of empathy makes him unable to comprehend why others could have a problem with his actions, such as ho oh being upset by something such as wiping out the muk and grimer, trying to clone legendary pokemon, or lugia's brother lashing out violently to Uxie reading his mind.

SURGE: Uxie prefers to speak in short clipped sentences, since he thinks talking wastes time when he chooses advance progress instead.

KAVEN: I guess it's safe to say that he's the quiet type.

SURGE: Believe me, there's nothing safe about Uxie.

KAVEN: Point taken.

SURGE: Not content with simply killing all of the humans in and near Goldenrod City, raikou decides to completely level it, to the point where there's not even a little pebble for miles around him.

KAVEN: Raikou is a fucking over killer.

SURGE: Groudon only joined lugia's coalition because kyogre's joined ho oh.

SURGE: Not to mention, he's one of the ruder members.

KAVEN: Uxie speculates that ho oh has been utilizing only 10 percent of mew two's full potential and the only reason mew 2 didn't go all out during his battle against ho oh was that he himself didn't realize how much power he was actually capable of utilizing.

SURGE: Ho oh wants pokemon to live in a utopia world and he does so by engaging in a genocide against humanity.

SURGE: At least until he went jumping off the slippery slope by doing things like ordering the murder of pokemon, contrary to his ideals, utterly ruining the good environment, not giving a damn about it, and generally being a damn stupid filthy hypocrite.

KAVEN: The effects of the super charged pokemon attacks are described in graphic detail, as well as the feelings of the victims if they're still alive after the hit.

SURGE: Having mew 2 under ho oh's absolute control was starting to corrupt him with the sheer power at his disposal.

KAVEN: The most sickening war fact that i'm aware of is what happened 3 months ago.

SURGE: I'm almost afraid to ask this, but what happened 3 months ago?

KAVEN: Suicune allowed himself to be approached and petted by a few kids.

KAVEN: He then horrifically killed them.

SURGE: (furious) THAT EVIL BASTARD DESERVES TO DIE A HORRIFIC DEATH.

KAVEN: They were killed just because they petted the evil bastard.

SURGE: What is this insane world coming to?

KAVEN: My guess is is that it's coming to a rightful end.

[Surge's flashback of the war he was in ends]

SURGE: Well, that's my biggest war story.

PAULVER: Holy mayhem.

PAULVER: That was the best and most depressing story i have ever heard and i've heard 3 stories before this one.

PAULVER: Uxie was by far the biggest baddest bad guy in your story.

PAULVER: Just hearing about that scary dude makes me tremble in fear and i'm a bad boy.

PAULVER: Uxie makes ho oh almost seem like a good being.

PAULVER: Sounds to me like a lot of lives were lost in that war.

PAULVER: Not only that, but being in war zones that had sand storms over and over again just makes the experience more depressing.

SURGE: Even so, it was the perfect atmosphere for a horrible war like that one.

PAULVER: It's clear that people and pokemon have still got a lot of issues and differences to settle.

SURGE: They do, but i'm afraid some of those issues and differences will be a source of conflict between people and pokemon until doomsday.

PAULVER: Hatred can be a very beautiful thing, but at the same time, it can also be a very ugly quality.

SURGE: That's so true.

PAULVER: I fear that as long as people and pokemon exist, war will continue to exist.

SURGE: It will until all people and all pokemon over come their differences, but that's never going to happen.

PAULVER: After hearing that war story, i might not join the army when i get older.

SURGE: Well whatever you decide to do with the rest of your life, i'm sure you'll succeed.

PAULVER: Thanks for the words of wisdom.

SURGE: You're welcome.

After finishing telling Paulver about the bloody details of the war he fought, he and Paulver talk about dude stuff like thrash, heavy metal, video games, and working out, while pigging out on soda, pizza, and cheesy burgers. The eating they do turns into an eating contest and Surge wins it without him or Paulver vomiting food up.

**DANG! Surge was in one bad ass war. The bloody graphic details of this story could probably make even the toughest of men flinch in fear. People and pokemon that were in this war sure did embrace their dark side. Uxie and ho oh are proof that people and pokemon can be evil. The suggestion that there are no winners in war, only losers, remains to be seen. I hope you all enjoyed reading this and please type up your reviews for me! Peace!**


End file.
